


Lightning and Fire in the Dawn

by CastielAndDean



Series: Fortuna - a KakaObi Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Character Death, Depression, Duelling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Magical War, Memories, Naruto characters in Hogwarts, Prophecy, Sadness, Teacher Hatake Kakashi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: [Part 3 of my KakaObi Hogwarts AU]After discovering his opponent's identity, Kakashi falls into the black darkness full of emotions again. But there is no time to give in to these emotions. The magical world is on the edge of a war and Kakashi somehow seems to be the only one who can defeat Madara, although he still does not know how or why. Will he be able to save himself from falling inside the abyss inside his heart?Can Kakashi save the magical world from the pure and evil darkness?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Fortuna - a KakaObi Hogwarts AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050221
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	1. The Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Please make sure to read this before you start reading the fanfic, it's important to understand it better.
> 
> This fanfiction is divided into three parts.  
> You are currently starting to read the THIRD part! Make sure you read the first one called 'Lonely Hearts under the Moon' and the second one called 'Tears and Scars in the Darkness' before reading this one!  
> At the beginning of each chapter, there's a link to a piece of music you can listen to while reading the chapter. I tried to capture the mood of it with the piece of music. There are only instrumentals linked so it'll be easy to still read without disturbance.
> 
> A few chapters are shorter than other ones, you will see why. Cause of that, maybe I will publish more than the two regular chapters per week, I will see what I can do to not keep you waiting :)
> 
> Have fun! If you'd like to say something to anything that happens in the chapters, please write a comment. I'd really love to hear your thoughts and opinions :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> The Cinematic Orchestra | Arrival of the Birds (Extended) | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GYvLyfa0Lg

_Obito – Flashback, 12 years ago_

The first thing he noticed after his blackout was the intense pain that was pounding through his body, making him feel like he wanted to sleep again immediately. But he also noticed that someone was treating him with magic, healing his wounds.

Obito opened his eyes and had to blink a few times before his vision got clear and he was able to see a purple-haired woman holding her wand above him while some magic was floating from its tip into his body.

‘Where …?’ Only after one word Obito had to cough badly. He barely noticed the blood-taste in his mouth because his head felt very dizzy afterwards.

‘Shhh, don’t move and don’t speak,’ the woman said with a calming voice and mildly smiled at him. ‘Try to sleep again. You’re going to feel better tomorrow.’

That sounded wonderful. So he closed his eyes again and let himself sink into darkness’ numb hug.

When he woke up again, the woman wasn’t there anymore. He was all alone and felt a lot better, but still not well. Slowly, he sat up in his bed and examined what was around him. The room looked like a hospital room, but there were tables with cauldrons and bottles standing at the opposite wall. Nothing familiar was around him so Obito had no clue where he was.

Instead of wondering where he was, he started to examine his body. The right part of his head was wrapped up in bandages and when Obito twisted his lips a bit, the wounds underneath twinged painfully. And when he lifted the blanket, he saw that the complete right half of his body was covered in bandages.

Obito now remembered why he looked so terrible: The rock crashed on him. And Mr Zetsu took the boy with him afterwards, but that was only a vague memory in Obito’s head. All he remembered was the intense pain he felt in that moment.

‘You’re awake.’ The woman with the purple hair entered the room and headed to his bed. Now Obito recognised her. It was Professor Konan! ‘It’s good to see you gained a bit of energy. But you need to sleep for a while longer if you want those wounds to heal.’

‘Where am I? And why are you here, Professor?’ Obito asked plainly.

‘You’ll find out soon. But please, rest for now. I will heal your body bit by bit, but first the wounds have to close. Then I can give you back your lost arm. And I will heal the wounds in your face properly so you won’t get scars.’

‘No.’

Obito’s resistance made the woman raise her eyebrows. ‘Sorry, what?’

For a moment, Obito closed his eyes. And then he saw Kakashi’s face in front of him. The face of the boy he was madly in love with, to whom he gave his power. Whatever Mr Zetsu and Akatsuki wanted to do with him, maybe manipulating his brain or memory or making him do things he did not want to – he wanted to remember Kakashi. Or at least he wanted to have something to remember him by.

And scars were a pretty good way to remember things.

With still closed eyes, Obito said, ‘I don’t want you to heal my scars. You can treat my wounds and give me back my arm, but I want those scars.’

His determination made the woman look at him in admiration. Then she nodded. ‘I see. You are a special boy, just like the Master said. Well, I won’t heal the scars then. Although you could be a very handsome man one day without them.’

Why did she think he wanted to be pretty? Or attractive, or anything like that? Things like these didn’t matter. Not at all. At least not for him. Obito didn’t choose Kakashi because he thought he was handsome. Of course he liked how Kakashi looked, but it wasn’t the reason why he fell in love with him. And he was sure that Kakashi didn’t chose Obito because of his looks either.

What made Obito fell in love with Kakashi was because of the reason Kakashi made him _feel_. The Ravenclaw boy was there for him without Obito asking. Kakashi chose to stay with him. And not because he was interested in Obito’s earlier life or the fame he never wanted to have. No. Kakashi was good company. The boys were able to laugh and cry together and make fun of each other, enjoy each other’s presence. And Merlin – their last night together. Obito remembered every inch of Kakashi’s body. And those intense dark eyes staring in his, full of love and warmth and desire. No one ever before made Obito feel wanted for who he was and not who others wanted him to be.

Obito wanted to remember all of this. Every touch, every kiss, every moment with Kakashi.

So he chose the scars without hesitation. He wanted to remember why he got them in the first place: Because he wanted to protect the boy who saved and loved him.

Konan still looked at him like she was waiting for an answer. But he hadn’t changed his opinion. No, he did not want to look pretty. The only thing he wanted was to keep Kakashi safe. And maybe one day, they could be together again. Maybe not in the way they were before – and that thought made every cell in Obito’s body contract in pain –, but he wanted to see Kakashi again in the future and make sure he was alright.

‘I don’t care about how I look,’ he bluntly replied, looking at her with all the strength he was able to show right now. ‘So the scars will remain.’

‘Fine. It’s your decision.’ A smile appeared on her face, like she really admired and respected his decision although she did not know the reason behind it. ‘But please sleep again for now. Do you need anything?’

Obito shook his head eagerly.

Without further ado, the woman left the room. And after she closed the door behind her, Obito sank back into the pillows. While he was waiting for his tired body to fall asleep again, he thought about Kakashi. Did he manage to escape Mr Zetsu?

_‘I love you. Now go!’_

His last words to Kakashi echoed in his head. Would Kakashi be okay? Obito had a find to way to make sure he was and would always be.

‘Akatsuki, huh? What a stupid name for a bunch of blind idiots,’ Obito said to the man walking next to him a few days later. It was Mr Zetsu, and the boy had to suppress the urge to harm him in every moment he was forced to spend with him. That man was the reason he had lost Kakashi by dragging him here.

‘Shut up.’ Mr Zetsu’s voice was demanding and alerting, but Obito ignored that.

‘I won’t if you keep hurting my arm. Let go of me.’

The man next to him grunted, and his bright eyes sparkled angrily. ‘If you don’t cooperate by own choice, the Master will break your will. I recommend the first option since its accompanied by a lot less pain. But it’s your choice.’

 _My choice, huh?_ Obito internally laughed about this non-existent choice. Giving him two options he wanted neither of, that was what Akatsuki called the freedom of choice?

Well, he didn’t know what was going to happen. But there was one thing he was a hundred percent sure of. So Obito followed Mr Zetsu quietly and without any further resistance although he knew he would have to go through hell soon.

But he had made a decision and would stick to it, whatever it might take from him.

Because he had to protect one person, the person he loved most in this world. At all cost.

And to achieve that, Obito also knew that he had to prove himself a worthy and irreplaceable ally. Whoever he was about so see in a few moments – he would not show that he was weak and completely helpless. For Kakashi’s sake, he would be strong.

So he entered a big room that was dark except for a pair of glowing red eyes, looking at him from a close distance.

_Kakashi – Flashback, 12 years ago_

When Kakashi opened his eyes, Madame Chiyo was about to treat the scar that was the result of the wound caused by the loss of his eye.

‘Ah, you’re awake. That’s good. It will hurt a bit, but I’ll remove your scar now and you’re as pretty as you were before.’

Pretty? Kakashi had never thought of himself as pretty, handsome or whatever you might call someone that looked good. He had never cared about any of that. Why would he? Appearances did not matter to him. What mattered was the personality of a person, their values and wishes, dreams, emotions. Not their looks.

Kakashi raised his hand to carefully stroke over the scar that started on his forehead and went down to his upper cheek. And he remembered what caused the scar. He wanted to protect Obito, the boy he loved with every cell of his body.

Pain welled up, overwhelming his body, and Kakashi winced. He never wanted to forget about the day he lost Obito. Because his eye and this scar were all that remained from him.

‘I want that scar,’ Kakashi said to Madame Chiyo when she raised her wand. With surprise, she looked at him.

‘But you can look normal again. It’s not a big deal.’

‘I. Want. It.’ Kakashi’s resolute voice and his emphasising made the old woman lower her arm.

‘Well, if you ever change your opinion – you know where to find me, Mr Hatake.’

Kakashi nodded, but he had already made a decision. Whatever might heal in time – Obito’s loss wouldn’t, he was sure of that. So why should he heal the wound he got on the day he lost his best friend, his lover and his soulmate? It did not make any sense. Because the wound in his heart would never heal.

With Obito’s name on his lips, Kakashi fell asleep again.

When he was released from the Hospital Wing, Rin was already awaiting him in the Ravenclaw common room.

‘It’s good to see you, Kakashi.’ She welcomed him with a warm smile. ‘But why do you still walk around with that bandage over your eye? Did Madame Chiyo not take care of it?’

‘She did,’ Kakashi answered. ‘But I wanted it to stay this way.’

At first, Rin looked like she wanted to inquire, but then she closed her mouth again and nodded. Kakashi was relieved that she understood his decision.

‘Do you want to eat dinner with me?’ she asked.

‘I’d love to. But first I need to do something else. I’ll meet you down in the Great Hall in a few minutes.’

Waving a quick goodbye towards Rin, Kakashi went to the Ravenclaw boys’ bedrooms and took off the bandage from his head, then searched in his night table for something he had just remembered to be in there. And when he pulled it out, he looked at it for a second.

It was the mask that got torn into pieces that day he saved Obito down by the lake. Of course he had magically put it back together, but he was not very well-skilled in repairing or sewing magic. But for what he wanted to do with it, it did not have to be pretty.

Kakashi ripped it into long pieces and laid them next to each other on his bed. Then he used his magic to connect the pieces to one long string of fabric. He took it and applied it around his head, covering his eye and scar. Then he knotted the ends together above his neck and went to the mirror next to the door.

The piece of fabric looked worse than he had imagined, but it definitely served the purpose. Maybe Rin could pretty it up by sewing up the seams and loose strings. For now, it was fine. So Kakashi left the bedroom and went down to the ground floor of the castle. A few students in the corridors looked at him in confusion or irritation, but he went by with determination.

 _Obito,_ he thought while he kept walking, _I’ll make sure no one takes from me what you wanted me to take care of._


	2. Horcruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Hans Zimmer | Time | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5IailIzqdc

_Kakashi_

The stone tiles felt like they were about to melt away under Kakashi’s hot body. He was just a big mess of heat and emotions, but also of nascent numbness because with every heartbeat he continued looking at Obito lying next to him, Kakashi’s body heated up more and it was getting a real physical pain now. Sweat shot out of every single pore and Kakashi’s vision got more and more blurry.

He still couldn’t believe who he was seeing. The eye he got gifted so many years ago was suddenly starting to pulsate frantically which wasn’t a very pleasant feeling, but Kakashi ignored the pain it was causing. He was only focusing on the man who was lying next to him on the ground. And then Kakashi opened his mouth and said something. A single word, but it contained all the grief, all the pain, all the emotions he had tried to shut away in the last twelve years, but he never succeeded. There hadn’t been a single night in which he didn’t dream about what happened on that day he lost his lover, his soulmate, his best friend.

‘Obito …’ The name passed his lips, but it wasn’t more than a hushed whisper.

‘Yeah,’ Obito said, and although Kakashi’s body was out of control, he heard his voice crystal clear. ‘It’s me.’

Endless thoughts, words, questions popped up in Kakashi’s dizzy head, but he couldn’t open his mouth again, not put the words together into proper sentences. He wanted to ask Obito so badly a thousand things, wanted to tell him how much he missed him and how much it hurt to see that he was a member of Akatsuki, but he wasn’t able to.

A last wave of heat overwhelmed Kakashi before he blacked out.

_He was falling. Just falling. Into a big black darkness, a gigantic abyss in which Obito’s words resounded a million times._

_‘It’s me. It’s me. It’s me …’_

Stop! Make it stop! _Kakashi wanted to scream, but no word left his mouth. He was screaming silently while he tried to stop himself from falling, wanted to grab something to hold on, but there was nothing but blackness around him._

_‘It’s me …’_

Kakashi woke up with a jolt, feeling like he was laying in water. Every inch of his body was covered in cold sweat.

‘Shhh! Don’t worry. You’re safe.’

The calming voice made him turn around, his eyes still widened in consternation. Rin was sitting next to his bed, reaching out one of her arms to take his ice-cold hand. Her skin was warm and comforting and Kakashi’s breath slowed down after a few heartbeats.

‘Where … Where is …’ Kakashi was still out of breath.

‘You mean Tobi?’ Rin raised an eyebrow. ‘Minato told me he found you inside the Great Hall, lying unconsciously on the floor. Tobi must have escaped somehow. Nobody knows how he even managed to sneak into the castle in the first place.’

Rin … Minato … they didn’t know that Tobi was Obito. How should they? Kakashi and Obito had fought behind closed doors after the headmaster shot them close to protect the students.

‘No …’ With a numb pain crawling up his throat, Kakashi let himself sink back onto the sweat-soaked pillow.

‘Are you okay? What happened in there?’ Concern mirrored in Rin’s eyes when she looked at him.

‘I’d rather not talk about it now,’ Kakashi replied, but his voice wasn’t much more than a whisper. ‘Could you leave me alone, please?’

His friend looked hurt, but she still nodded and left without another word. The closing of the doors resounded in the empty Hospital Wing, and Kakashi breathed out loudly before he allowed himself to think about what happened before his black out.

So Obito was alive. On the one hand, Kakashi was incredibly relieved. This was everything Kakashi had wished for all this time. But Obito was also a member of Akatsuki and worked together with Madara Uchiha, even was his right arm. This was even more than the worst thing Kakashi could have ever imagined. The memory Hashirama had showed him suddenly popped up in his head, and he now knew how Hashirama must feel. No one should ever fight the one person they loved most in this world. Lovers shouldn’t be enemies.

Yet here they were. Hashirama and Madara, Kakashi and Obito, being on different sides, fighting and hurting each other. Destiny didn’t mean well for them.

Obito must have known about the Horcruxes Madara had created. And surely Minato wanted to know what happened during the time he and Obito had been in the Great Hall. It was time to talk to the headmaster and telling him about his knowledge of the Horcruxes. But should Kakashi talk to Rin first? And was it a good idea to reveal Tobi’s real identity to any of them? Maybe it was best if they didn’t know. Minato surely wouldn’t take him along to the missions to find the Bijuus anymore since he would assume that Kakashi was not able to fight properly if Obito showed up there. It was true. Of course he wouldn’t. But Kakashi also needed to know everything about Madara’s plan now. So it was the only way to keep going and pretend not to know who Tobi really was. There was no other way to see Obito again, although it would rip Kakashi’s heart apart every single time he had to raise his wand against him. It just wouldn’t feel right to do so, regardless of whether Obito was the enemy or not.

‘Professor? Are you feeling better?’ Madame Chiyo entered the Hospital Wing and it was too late for Kakashi to pretend he was asleep.

‘Yes, thank you. May I leave?’

‘I was never able to keep you here for a long time.’ The elder woman smiled. ‘So my answer still is the same: If you can walk on your own without wavering, you can go. But let me know if you need anything, alright?’

Kakashi nodded, already halfway out of his bed, ignoring his shaking legs. ‘Thank you, Madame Chiyo.’

‘You are welcome, my dear.’

Even though he walked with clumsy steps, the witch let him leave without holding him back. Slowly, Kakashi made his way towards Minato’s office and took the magical staircase up there.

‘Oh, Kakashi!’ Minato was surprised to see him, but smiled brightly. ‘Are you okay again? Do you want to talk?’

Nodding, Kakashi entered the room and sat down on the chair by the desk. Although he was far away from being fine, this talk couldn’t wait any longer now.

‘Listen, Minato, I know what the items are we’re searching for.’

Breathing in sharply, Minato put away the parchment he had been writing on and looked at Kakashi severely. ‘Who told you?’

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘Yes it does!’ Minato sounded angry. ‘We’re all in this together. You need to tell me.’

‘If we’re in this together, why didn’t you tell me or Rin about the Horcruxes then?’ Kakashi snapped, a bit more harshly than he intended to. Contritely, the headmaster lowered his look for a moment before he faced his visitor again.

‘You’re right, Kakashi. I should have told you. And also Rin. But Hashirama and I thought it would be best not to tell you. There was a lot you had to deal with already, like watching the memories and training your power –’

‘Obito’s power,’ Kakashi insisted bluntly.

‘Yeah, sorry, Obito’s power. I didn’t expect of you to also know about this, it was too much already. But you’re right. You should’ve known earlier. So, what do you know then, exactly?’

‘I only know that Madara created Horcruxes. It all makes sense. Rin found a book in the library that someone most likely left there to be found. And … there is also something I haven’t told you about yet.’

Again, Minato was surprised. ‘And what is that?’

Kakashi started to tell him about what he had already told Rin: That his eye hurt whenever something happened in the magical world. Like the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi and the triple murder. Or when Hinata disappeared.

‘I assumed that it happened when someone gets killed, but it doesn’t fit Hinata’s case. She is alive, thank Merlin.’

‘So,’ Minato mumbled thoughtfully, ‘you’re saying that your eye hurt when these things happened? But must mean that you’re somehow connected with the one who committed all those murders and captured Hinata. Because three times something happened and your eye hurt … that’s a little too often for coincidences.’

Kakashi nodded. ‘Yeah, I thought so, too. But I still don’t know who …’

And then it dawned on him. Of course! Now it all made sense. The reaction of his eye when he first met Tobi. It was Obito. He must be responsible for all of these happenings!

‘I still don’t know who I’m connected to then,’ Kakashi just said then because he had decided not to tell Minato about his assumption yet.

‘Maybe it is Madara himself?’ the headmaster thought oud loud. ‘He’s an Uchiha. And since it’s Obito’s eye that reacted, it’s most likely connected to another eye with the same power.’

‘Yeah,’ Kakashi pretended to agree, then remained silent. Whatever it meant that he was still connected with Obito – there must be an advantage from that. And he wanted to think about that on his own so he stood up.

‘Wait. You didn’t tell me what happened when you fought Tobi yesterday. Unfortunately, there was no trace of him left. He escaped and we still don’t know how he got in and out of the castle. Did you find out something useful?’

‘No, sorry. We just fought and he hit me with a spell that knocked me out.’

Minato raised an eyebrow like he wasn’t completely believing what Kakashi was saying, but then he just nodded and told his visitor to meet him again after dinner. The students were still clueless about what happened or who the intruder was, so Minato was working on how to tell them without involving them more than necessary.

‘Miss Hyuuga told me that Tobi forced her to bring you to him,’ the headmaster said when Kakashi was already halfway out of the office. ‘She told me that she’s truly sorry.’

Kakashi nodded and left then, worried about Hinata. But he pushed away his worries about the student. He had to focus on something else right now.

Maybe it was time again to talk to Hashirama.


	3. Akatsuki Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Hans Zimmer | A Way of Life | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUYpKwgqi1M

_Obito – Flashback, 12 years ago_

‘You need to become stronger.’

The man’s neutral face expression made Obito doubt every word he was saying. The red messy hair on his head enhanced his brown eyes, but somehow he did not look like a human being. Everything about him seemed dollish – his numb way to speak, his look, the rigid movements of his body. Obito didn’t know how to behave in front of this guy since he was barely showing any reaction to what the boy was doing, but the younger one tried his best.

‘And how?’ he asked plainly, lowering his wand. The other man had requested to attack him. ‘I don’t know what you want me to do.’

‘The Master said that you need to train your Sharingan, the power of the Uchiha. But you’re not here today to do that. I will show you how to _dance.’_

Obito raised his eyebrows, looking at the other one in disbelief. Dancing? How in Merlin’s sake was that supposed to help him to become stronger?

‘Surprised, I see. Most humans are. But believe me, kid, you’ll benefit from my lessons.’

‘Stop talking and show me what you got.’ Even though Obito’s voice was harsh, the other one kept a straight face. ‘What’s your name, fire head?’

‘I do not wish to be called by nicknames. My name is Sasori. Now follow my steps.’

Obito didn’t get why he had to slowly move his arms around and gently step forward, then to the side or backwards. It was ridiculous. But Sasori indicated him to keep going. And so he did. After a while, Sasori told him to now use his wand and draw invisible lines into the air.

‘It’s important to be aware of how move so you can keep your magic flowing through your body. Fighting is a way of dancing. And when you know the limits of your body, you know how to behave and move during a fight.’

That made sense. But still Obito felt like an idiot doing these super-slow movements. ‘Can’t you just show me how to fight? I don’t have time for this nonsense.’

‘Patience, kid. Eternity is a very long time. You need to prepare yourself well if you want to become a strong wizard one day. Keep dancing, little puppet.’

Obito found Sasori more and more creepy, but decided it was best to continue what he requested and to wait until the training session was over. From all the members of Akatsuki he had met by now, everyone single one was strange in their own way. Except for the woman that healed him and was a Hogwarts teacher. Konan seemed to be the most normal one here and Obito wanted to talk to her soon because he needed to find out more about this place and Akatsuki in general.

Later that day, Obito was laying on the bed in the room he got assigned and looked at the dark ceiling. A week had passed since he had been brought to this big eerie house. Everything in here was dark: the tiles on the floor, the ceiling, the furniture. Whenever Obito was taken somewhere in this house, he felt like a prisoner. Of course he was since he wasn’t here by own choice, but the house itself was so cold and not appealing that he was feeling even more uneasy than he already was. With a sigh, the boy thought back of his time in Hogwarts. Everything felt like home there, even though he would have never admitted that to anyone. The warm-coloured light from the torches that lighted the hallways and rooms, the fluffy pillows and blankets in the Gryffindor tower, the sound of people talking and also the often welcomed silence of the old castle’s quiet corners, everything felt like home there. And, of course, because of Kakashi. Since they got to know each other better, Obito felt more and more attached to him, like he was a little sun that had its own gravity. And he, Obito, was a planet that couldn’t escape this gravity. Whenever he was with Kakashi, Obito felt like being at home: comfortable and safe.

But now, his body felt numb. The scars from his accident still hurt, especially when he was moving a lot, like during his training sessions. Nevertheless, he did not regret his choice of keeping them. Not a single time. Because the pain showed him that he was still alive, although this house, these people and this new life felt like he had been sent to Hell itself.

Did Kakashi manage to escape Akatsuki? Obito really hoped so. Whatever happened, Kakashi had to be safe. And Akatsuki should never be able to get the eye he gave to Kakashi. Otherwise everything he fought for would be in vain. If Madara got the eye, he would become the most powerful wizard of the world, Obito was sure of that. That was what he had to prevent that from happening at all cost.

When Obito had met Madara for the first time on the day he had been dismissed from his wound treatment, his whole body had been covered in goose bumps immediately. Only the presence of Madara Uchiha was an overwhelming experience. Everything about him screamed power and superiority: his insidious sparkling eyes, the little knowing smile on his face, his lofty manners. In the short time Obito had spent with him, he had already noticed that this wizard was not easy to deal with. He wasn’t talking much, instead tacked down others with this pervasive look that felt like he was piercing directly into their mind.

Obito had no idea that Madara Uchiha was still alive. According to some books, he had played an important role in the Bloody Clash between the Senjus and Uchihas seventy years ago. But every story about Madara ended with him being killed in the fight. So Obito was very irritated when he heard his name after he was taken to him. But one thing Obito knew from the first moment on: Madara was no ordinary wizard. His magical power could almost be felt physically, and that scared the hell out of the boy.

‘Finally we are meeting, young heir of the Uchihas,’ were the first words Madara addressed to Obito. ‘I am glad you decided to join our ranks.’

Like Obito had a choice on this topic. But he nodded slowly, not sure about what to say.

‘A great future is now laying ahead of you, Obito Uchiha. With me by your side, you will become an invincible wizard, one of the most powerful ones who ever walked in this world. And together we can create a new world.’

With a lump in his throat, Obito nodded, but he had no idea what it was that Madara wanted from him. If he wanted his power, then he could’ve just killed him and took the eye. Why was he talking about working together?

‘Doesn’t that sound marvellous?’ Madara’s effusive way of talking was irritating. He did not know Obito very well but was sure they would do the things together he already seemed to have planned? What was going on here?

‘I assume you have questions. But now is not the time to answer them. Rest for a while. I will let you know when it’s time to meet me again. See you soon, Obito Uchiha.’

Surely, Obito knew that when he wanted to save Kakashi, he had to find a way to become stronger than Madara. At the moment, he wasn’t sure what Madara’s plan looked like, but he assumed that he not wanted to make Obito stronger out of the goodness in his heart.

Whatever would happen, Obito swore to himself that he would never let himself be tricked by Madara and would always stick to his goal: to keep Kakashi safe.

And if he had to give his life to do so, he would’ve done it. Without hesitation.


	4. Madara Ascending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Premium Music HQ | When the last hope runs out | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWGvYIoBxGs

_Kakashi_

‘Rin? Where did you put that book you found in the library?’

Kakashi was standing at Rin’s doorstep and looked at his friend sitting in front of her desk, writing a letter. She looked at him in surprise.

‘Do you want to read about the Horcruxes yourself? Or why do you need it?’

‘Yeah, exactly,’ he replied. ‘Maybe there’s some information in there that might help us. May I sit down to read it?’

‘It’s in on my bed stand. But watch out, it wails when you shut it.’

He nodded thankfully towards her while he went through the door at the right wall that led into Rin’s bedroom. And there it was, _Magick Moste Evile_. When Kakashi picked it up to examine it closer, he already noticed the strange energy coming from it. The book itself was old and also a bit tattered. When he opened it, he quickly scanned the index and skipped to the page with the content he was looking for. Rin’s description of the Horcruxes had been pretty accurate. To create the ‘wickedest of magical inventions’, an act of true relentless horror must be performed to achieve immortality by binding a piece of your soul to an item in this world.

It was more than obvious why Madara wanted to be immortal: to become the most powerful wizard in the world. But what was his plan? To enslave every human being in this world, including both people with magical abilities and muggles? What was his main reason?

Kakashi turned over the page and saw that he had already reached the end of the chapter. There hadn’t been much information written down in this book, but it was better than nothing. When Kakashi was about to close the book, he noticed that there was something handwritten onto that page and hesitated. There was a little symbol drawn beneath the page number: a circle with three dots in it. And next to it was written something else, a page number, Kakashi assumed. 102.

‘Rin? Did you read page 102 in this book?’ Kakashi asked curiously.

‘What? No, I only read the chapter about the Horcruxes. Why do you ask?’

‘Doesn’t matter, sorry.’ Kakashi jumped to page 102 and breathed in sharply when he noticed that there were only a few printed sentences on it because it was another chapter’s end. But the rest of the page was filled with a clumsy handwriting. But since his own wasn’t pretty either, Kakashi did not have much trouble reading it.

_Nothing is what it seems. The truth lies beyond the red veil._

_Meet me at the birth of the next moon on the highest tower of Hogwarts before the day dies._

_Wait there for the one you already know._

_There is nothing you need to fear._

What in Merlin’s sake was this supposed to mean? Was this message for him? But it would not make any sense. Whoever wrote this could not know that Kakashi would even read this book.

But still, there was a feeling in his gut that this message was written for him. He needed proof though.

‘Rin? Can you take a look at this page?’

She just raised her eyebrows when Kakashi showed her page 102. ‘Is there something I should know about? It’s a chapter’s end.’

‘Nothing unusual about this page then?’

Now Rin raised her eyebrows even higher and looked at Kakashi like she wasn’t sure what he expected to hear from her. ‘No. It’s mostly empty, that’s it.’

Kakashi nodded. ‘Thank you. I’ll take the book with me, is that alright?’ He closed the book and shivered a little when a sustained wail soared from it. Rin started to giggle.

‘You’re the teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts. This strange book is in good hands, I would dare to say,’ Rin grinned before she waved him goodbye when he walked out of her room.

On his way to his own rooms, Kakashi thought about what he had already assumed: Rin wasn’t able to see the handwritten message. And he also guessed that it was because he had the power of the Sharingan, other reasons would not make any sense. But who left this message for him? Another Uchiha?

Maybe Obito …?

The painful contracting of his stomach made Kakashi forget to breath for a moment. But no, it was not possible. Obito was a member of Akatsuki now. Why would he want to meet him, especially after his failure from their last meeting? Maybe it was a trap. Although everything about this strange message screamed to not follow its instructions, Kakashi was curious. Somewhere deep inside him, he had already made a decision. It wasn’t long anymore until new moon. Should he tell Rin about this? She would be deeply worried and discourage him from meeting the stranger that night. It was a risky purpose, but Kakashi had no choice. Whoever wrote down this message for him wanted to speak with him alone. And he did not want to get Rin involved into any kind of trouble. So it would be best to go there alone without anyone knowing. He was strong enough to protect himself if needed. He was an auror after all.

A few days later, as soon as he reached the rooftop surrounded by crenelated ramparts, he gasped. Because he immediately spotted a silhouette sitting on one of the ramparts, facing him directly.

‘Thank you for coming,’ Obito said calmly. ‘I’m glad you found my message.’

‘What do you want from me?’ Kakashi blurted out, not wasting any time with formalities. Obito was an Akatsuki member, his enemy. There was no time to be nice.

‘Calm down. I’m not here to battle you. I want to show you something.’

‘You … what?’ Kakashi was confused.

Obito lighted his wand, and now Kakashi was able to see Obito’s face. His wand lighted little parts of his face: His glowing red eye, the other dark one and his lips that were mildly smiling. Which was confusing.

‘It’s okay if you don’t trust me,’ Obito said quietly. ‘But if you remember only a little piece of the old me from when we were young and happy together, you know that I usually don’t ask for much. I just beg you now to trust me in this one thing: Please let me show you something important, Kakashi. I can’t tell you why I have to do what I’ll do, but nothing is what it seems. The truth lies beyond the red veil.’

Kakashi remembered those lines from the message in _Magick Moste Evile_ and his assumption that Obito left the book for him to find was now confirmed. But why was he talking like Kakashi should trust him? Was this some kind of trick? Did Madara send him because he knew that Kakashi had still a weak spot for Obito? That he would never be able to really hurt him although he was the enemy?

Obito’s begging look made Kakashi purse his lips underneath his mask. He was torn between the wish deep inside of him to trust Obito and the only logical thought to not do so. Did he even know Obito anymore? Twelve years went by since their ways were forced to part, and a lot happened. The man in front of him surely wasn’t the boy anymore Kakashi once loved.

‘Please, Kakashi.’ Obito’s voice sounded almost begging. ‘You need to trust me, for the sake of the magical world. Do you remember what I told you that day the rock crashed down on me? I asked you to make sure the gift of my parents would not be wasted. And you kept it hidden for a long time now to make sure my wish would stay true.’

Kakashi really wanted to believe Obito. He desperately wanted to. But he couldn’t risk getting captured or betrayed by him because he still had feelings for him. He would make a big mistake by doing so. And while Kakashi was still hesitating with his answer, Obito raised one of his arms and pulled back the sleeve. He was wearing gloves, but that wasn’t what drew Kakashi’s attention. A red string of fabric had caught his attention. Immediately, tears were welling up in his eyes.

‘You’re … you’re still …’ Kakashi’s voice broke and his feet felt like they were about to give in. This wasn’t possible …

‘Never took it off a single day. Will you come with me now, please?’ The soft tone in Obito’s voice made Kakashi finally give in. It was no logical reaction and everyone would’ve called him a fool to trust the enemy, but Kakashi still nodded and ignored the fact that he was a complete idiot.

Obito still wore the bracelet. And Kakashi did, too. Who was he to not trust his once best friend, his soulmate, even after all that happened?

‘Alright,’ Obito said and a relieved smile appeared on his face. ‘Whatever happens – please stay until I come back.’

Wondering what Obito meant by saying that, Kakashi was about to ask him, but he felt his wrist being grabbed and then Obito’s face was only a few centimetres away from his own. For a moment, Kakashi was not able to move, mesmerized by the face that was now so close that he could feel Obito’s breath on his skin. But then Kakashi’s world started to blur and swirl and he already thought that he was about to black out again when his eye stung painfully, but then it all suddenly stopped a few seconds after it started. Irritated, Kakashi opened his eyes and wondered where he was.

This most likely was a room, but it was barely illuminated by the light of a few torches on the walls. With confusion, he looked at Obito who had already stepped back from him, also had let go of Kakashi.

‘Where are we?’ Kakashi asked, still examining the environment, but there wasn’t much to look at.

‘It’s a place from where you can listen to what will happen without being seen. I’ll vanish in a few moments, but I’ll make sure you and I stay connected so you can hear what’s going on.’ He now looked emphatically at Kakashi. ‘Please trust me. I’ll let you go from here when I’m back.’

Still confused about the whole situation, Kakashi stood there, lost and not sure how to behave, and watched Obito vanishing into thin air. Since he didn’t know what else to do, he decided to sit down, but laid the hand with the wand on his lap, just in case. A few minutes later, he suddenly heard Obito’s voice. It sounded like he was surrounded by it, like the place where Kakashi was sitting was suffused with the voice.

‘Good evening, Master.’ Obito sounded very formal and devoted. Quite the contrary of how he would’ve answered when he was fifteen, which Kakashi found very amusing despite the fact that he knew who Obito was talking to.

‘Welcome, Obito. Did you find what I have asked for?’ The voice was deep and frightening.

‘I am sorry to disappoint, but I have not located the last of them yet. This one is hidden very well.’

‘You know I need that one to awaken the Power of Nine. And you also know that I do not have any time left to stick myself at trifles like missing Bijuus, right?’

‘Yes, of course, Master. I am working on finding the Kyuubi as best as I can.’

Kakashi breathed in sharply. So Kurama was the last Bijuu they had to find. That meant Akatsuki already captured all the other ones, which was really bad news. Konoha had to make sure that Akatsuki would never get their hands on Kurama.

‘Obito, you know that I lay all my faith in you. Do not disappoint me.’

‘I won’t, Master. You can trust me and you know that.’

Kakashi really wished he was able to see the two men talking. He only had a vague idea of Madara in his head since he had seen him in one of Hashirama’s memories, yet he had no idea how he looked so many years later. But Kakashi imagined him as scary looking man with a piercing look.

‘We will create the world we dream of together. Where everyone can live in peace and we make sure that it will stay this way. But I really need the power of the Kyuubi and the last item for that.’

‘Of course. I’ll team up with two of our men to make sure we will find him.’

‘Who do you plan to take with you?’

‘Sasori and Deidara.’

‘An excellent choice. Both are outstanding fighters. When are you planning to bring me the Kyuubi?’

‘Give us two months. I’ll promise you that I’ll find the Kyuubi.’

A longer pause, then Madara said, ‘That is a long time you’re asking for, but since I think very highly of you, I will give you the time you asked for if you promise me to bring me the Kyuubi and his item.’

‘I promise you that, Master.’

‘Marvellous. You are dismissed. Do not disappoint me, Obito.’

The following silence indicated that the conversation was over, so Kakashi waited for Obito’s return. He did not have to wait for long. About two minutes after the silence started Obito appeared out of nowhere again. For a while, he just remained where he was and looked at Kakashi who had stood up as soon as the other one returned. And Kakashi didn’t say a word either. Both men just looked at each other while there was only silence between and around them.

In Kakashi’s opinion, Obito had become a very good-looking man, although the scars all over his face indicated to whoever looked at him that he once had a bad accident. Since Kakashi decided to keep his own scar, he wondered if Obito had the same thoughts about his. Or maybe wherever he was brought to after Kakashi ran away, there weren’t healers or anyone who was able to treat wounds properly. Whatever the reason was, the urge to gently touch these scars and every other inch of Obito was welling up in Kakashi’s stomach. Although he knew it was completely wrong at this moment to even think about such things, he couldn’t help himself. Obito had always been on his mind and in his heart, every single day and night since twelve years. Of course Kakashi had imagined how Obito would look these days. If he had grown his hair. Or maybe a beard? If he was still giving people that grumpy look whenever someone looked at him longer than necessary.

And if he would still be at Kakashi’s side.

Facing him now directly, looking into his eyes and still feeling something for him although he was the enemy made Kakashi’s heart nearly burst. He was barely able to keep his body calm to not show what was going on inside him.

‘Did you listen closely?’ Obito asked quietly after a while and Kakashi slowly nodded. ‘Good. Then you know why I brought you here, right?’

Madara and Obito had been talking about getting their hands on the last missing Bijuu, the Kyuubi. And Obito had told Kakashi that he had something important to show him. Now Kakashi finally understood why he was brought here in the first place. It had been a trap, indeed. A very good one. Showing him the bracelet to make him believe that Obito still cared about him. Making him give up his defence.

If there was an award for the most stupid and naïve person in the world, Kakashi surely would’ve won it.

Great. He was now trapped in this strange place with his enemy. If he would not cooperate, Obito would surely finish him off without any problems. No one would ever find Kakashi’s dead body and see that he was killed by Akatsuki.

‘You want me to help you find the Kyuubi,’ Kakashi replied with his lips pursed and felt his body tightening.

‘Exactly.’


	5. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Alexandre Desplat | The Imitation Game OST | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwFzzSN_J6M

_Obito – Flashback, 12 years ago_

‘Obito Uchiha. I see you are doing better.’ The pleased, piercing look on Madara Uchiha’s face made Obito shiver a little. He had already met the leader of Akatsuki before, but Obito felt as uneasy as during their first meeting. His calm, but subtly impending voice had haunted Obito during his first night. Everything about this man was just scary.

‘I do feel better, Master,’ he replied, trying not to show what he was really thinking right now and that he preferably wanted to run away so badly. But instead of giving in to that urge, the boy straightened his shoulders and bobbed up. ‘You wanted to see me?’

‘Yes, indeed. I wanted to talk to you about something. Sit down.’ Madara pointed towards a little black sofa at the wall of a big room that looked like a living room, except for the fact that it was almost empty. Only a few black furniture pieces were standing around. Obito let himself sink down on the sofa while Madara took seat on a dark armchair on the boy’s opposite. For a few seconds, they were just sitting there, facing each other, until Obito couldn’t bear it any longer to stare into Madara’s glowing red eyes. He didn’t know why the other one had activated his Sharingan whenever they met, but it felt really uneasy to look at him for more than a few seconds. There was something in Madara’s look that made Obito feel inferior and weak.

‘Your left eye got lost during an accident, is that information correct?’ Madara asked after Obito had lowered his look.

‘Yes, Master.’

‘This is a real big loss. With only one Sharingan, you cannot evolve your full power. But I may have another way for you to restore your power.’ Madara paused and looked intensely at Obito, then continued, ‘Have you ever heard of the Power of Nine?’

The boy raised an eyebrow. ‘No, I haven’t.’

Madara’s mouth twisted into a pleased smile. ‘I already thought so. Not many people even know about its existence, and you cannot talk to anyone else about this, do you understand, Obito?’

He nodded because there was nothing else he could do.

‘Good. Let me tell you about it then. The Power of Nine is a power that can only be awakened when the powers of the nine most powerful magical families are combined. And since you’re a smart boy, you know which families I am talking about, right?’

In fact, Obito didn’t, but he needed to give the right answer. What other big family besides the Uchihas existed out there? He didn’t know about the other magical families too well. But guessing included a chance of failure, and he wanted Madara to think that he was exactly who he thought Obito was.

‘I have been focusing on myself all my life, so I never cared about other people,’ he replied, trying to make his voice sound cold. At first he thought that Madara did not like this answer, but after a few seconds he nodded.

‘I see. You are exactly the kind of man I need beside me. You know your goals and do not attach value to other people. Very good.’

Obito was relieved that Madara took the bait. It wasn’t even a real lie, but since he had met Kakashi, his life had changed. Which Madara definitely mustn’t know. As long as he did not know about Kakashi’s existence, Kakashi was safe. And Obito wanted it to stay like that.

‘And how does this Power of Nine work?’ he asked then. ‘Do I need to steal something from these families?’

‘I knew you were a smart one,’ Madara replied. ‘You need to take something from them indeed. I’ll tell you about the details another time. First, you need to become stronger. A lot. You have only recently awakened your Sharingan, that means you cannot control its full power yet. What I expect from you is that you use your given time to make sure you will master this power. There are some people around here that can help you with that. I will call for you from now and then to see the progress you are making. Did I make myself clear?’

‘You want me to train so I can activate the Power of Nine someday?’ Obito figured.

Madara leant back on his chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded. ‘Yes, Obito, I want you to awaken the Power of Nine so we can achieve our goal.’

Our goal. Like Obito decided to achieve it, too. The boy almost laughed out loud. Whatever Madara’s goal was, it sure wasn’t Obito’s.

‘May I ask what the goal is?’ he requested, not showing any of his disgust. But when he heard for the first time what Madara aimed for, he doubted everything he had thought of the man in front of him.

‘Bring peace to the world and make sure no one has to suffer anymore. A world full of victors. A world full of peace. A world full of love. That is the world I want to create.’


	6. The Keeper of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Epic Music World | When your heart seems to break | https://youtu.be/TRCtC9whciQ

_Kakashi_

Standing here at this strange place with the man Kakashi fell in love with twelve years ago when everything was different, Kakashi did not know what to do. Obito definitely brought him here to force him to help. And he, Kakashi, had been stupid enough to walk right into this trap just because he believed in something that obviously wasn’t there anymore. What an idiot he was.

‘Why should I help you to get the Kyuubi?’ Kakashi’s voice and look were cold like the ice from places the sun never reached at the poles.

‘Did you not listen?’ Obito asked plainly, his face expressionless.

‘Sure I did!’ Kakashi yelled. ‘But I won’t help you get him! You can kill me and take the eye you once gifted me, but I won’t let you finish me off that easily.’

‘What are you talking about?’ The other one’s voice sounded confused. For a moment, Kakashi really thought that Obito had no clue what he meant. What a great actor Obito was. Even better than when they met each other and he played his role as the ice-cold, rude boy almost perfectly.

‘I won’t help you. Let me go or I will kill you.’ Speaking these words hurt like hell, but Kakashi could not allow himself to show any weakness right now. He wasn’t sure that he could hurt Obito if necessary, but there was no other way than to threaten him if he wanted to get out of here.

‘Kakashi, listen –’

‘No, I won’t listen to a dumb fool who sided with the wrong people and kills so a mad old wizard can enslave the world! You’re not the Obito I used to know!’

That obviously hit home. Obito stepped back a few feet, his lips pursed.

‘Let. Me. Go. I won’t repeat myself.’ Kakashi’s voice was still harsh and relentless, and then he raised his wand. Obito didn’t reply, instead came closer again.

‘Lower your wand, Kakashi, I won’t hurt you,’ Obito slowly explained. ‘I think you got the wrong idea of what I –’

‘Oh, believe me, Obito, I definitely got it right. You’re working for Akatsuki and are directly subordinated to Madara. Why should I even believe a single word you’re saying? You trapped me here by pretending you still care about me, and I’m the biggest fool who fell for that trick because … Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. But I surely won’t make that mistake ever again. And I won’t help you to capture the Kyuubi for Madara. Let me go now.’

Obito suddenly pushed away Kakashi’s arm with the wand and grabbed his wrist.

‘I really hope you will look behind the veil, Kakashi,’ were his last words before he activated the spell to send Kakashi back, and the silver-haired man disappeared in surprise.

Back on the rooftop, Kakashi felt very out of place and confused. First, Obito made him go with him and listen to the conversation with Madara. And then he wanted Kakashi to help him. Kakashi at least expected a fight when he denied his help. Why did Obito let him go that easily? It did not make sense at all.

When his thoughts didn’t stop whirling around in his head, Kakashi decided to go back into his dormitories and try to find some sleep. Maybe he had a calming draught left somewhere in his bed stand.

But the draught did not help. Not even a little bit. Kakashi was laying in his bed wide awake, thinking about what would happen if Madara was able to get the Kyuubi. He would be in full control of all the Bijuu’s powers and have his Horcruxes back. Konoha would not be able to kill him.

If Madara would capture Kurama, it would signify the end of the magical world.

Kakashi had asked Minato to send a letter to Hashirama as soon as possible to invite him to a meeting in the headmaster’s office. Surprised about that request, Minato asked him if there was something important he wanted to talk about. Kakashi nodded, but said it would be best to wait for Hashirama.

He joined them on the next day after school.

‘You wanted to talk to us, Kakashi?’ Minato started the conversation after they sat down around his desk.

‘Indeed. Thank you for coming, Hashirama. It means a lot, sir.’

‘Don’t call me sir, Kakashi, that really makes me uncomfortable.’ The encouraging little smile on the elder wizard’s face gave Kakashi the necessary strength to tell the other men why he wanted to meet them.

‘I discovered something important and I wanted you to know about this. The Kyuubi is the last Bijuu that is not already in Akatsuki’s hands. We need to protect Naruto and Kurama at all cost.’

Minato’s eyes widened in shock, but Hashirama’s look was just thoughtful. That irritated Kakashi.

‘Did you already know about this, Hashirama?’

The elder one nodded slowly. ‘I did, but only a few days. Where did you get this information?’

‘It’s not important, that was just by coincidence,’ Kakashi quickly mumbled and immediately switched back to what was important. ‘How do we make sure that Akatsuki won’t capture Naruto and Kurama? Did you already come up with a plan?’

Hashirama shook his head. ‘Unfortunately, no. But since Naruto is your son, Minato, it’s your choice on what to do now.’

For a long moment, Minato just sat there in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he said, ‘I think it’s best if Naruto learns how to defend himself properly as soon as possible. Kakashi, how is your Sharingan training going?’

Surprised, Kakashi answered, ‘I know how to control the eye in battle and how to use it for our advantage. But I can’t fight another Uchiha yet, like Tobi. And definitely not Madara.’

The two other men shared a quick look. Then Minato said, ‘That must be enough for the moment. Can you give my son some private lessons? You’re the perfect teacher and you know a lot about how to defend yourself against an opponent.’

Kakashi definitely hadn’t expected that, but he did not have a choice. He indeed was the best candidate for that job, but how quickly would Naruto learn? How quickly would it be necessary? Obito had asked Madara for two months to find the Kyuubi. That surely would not be enough to make a great fighter out of a twelve-year-old boy, but they had no choice.

‘Kakashi, come with me. We’ll immediately talk to Naruto,’ Minato demanded and stood up.

‘There’s one more thing I stumbled across.’ Kakashi let his view wander from the headmaster to Hashirama. ‘Did any of you heard of the Power of Nine?’

Minato just shrugged, but Hashirama breathed in sharply, narrowed his eyes and suspiciously looked at Kakashi. ‘May I ask where you got this information from?’

With satisfaction, Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised his eyebrows. ‘And may I ask why both Minato and I do not know about these important things I broached? I assumed it’s important to know everything about Madara’s plans as soon as possible.’

Looking guilty, Hashirama lowered his look for one moment, then faced Kakashi again. ‘You wouldn’t understand –’

‘Oh, believe me, Hashirama, I am pretty sure I would understand everything perfectly,’ Kakashi snapped. ‘Do you still care so much for Madara that you’d rather give him the Bijuus than hurt him?’

A shadow fell over Hashirama’s face. ‘Minato, would you please bring Naruto here immediately?’

With a nod, the headmaster left the office quickly. He definitely got the hint.

Kakashi bit his lip. Damn, he definitely went too far with that assertion. ‘I am sorry. I did not mean to –’

But Hashirama just waved him off. ‘It’s fine, Kakashi, and your question is eligible since you know about Madara’s and my past. And yes, you’re right, but not entirely. I still care for Madara. It might sound stupid, but I never stopped loving him. He was the love of my life.’ He paused for a moment and looked at Kakashi with pain in his eyes. ‘But that does not mean I will not hurt him. Madara Uchiha did utterly evil, unforgivable things. Just because I care about him does not mean I support his actions. I will protect the world from his madness. Please understand that I can’t share every information I get with you or Minato immediately. I need to figure out myself what to do before I share risky details.’

Feeling very uneasy, Kakashi nodded. He still did not know what had gotten into him to say such nasty things. Maybe the tension his body was suffering from. All the pain and overwhelming emotions from the last few weeks were afflicting him deeply.

‘I am truly sorry. It’s a little too much lately, but that does not justify my behaviour.’

‘Don’t worry. I know how hard it is for you, for all of us. But we need to focus on what’s important now. And that is to protect Naruto and the last Bijuu.’

‘I agree, but may I ask what the Power of Nine is? If you can tell me, of course.’

With a sigh, Hashirama leaned back and remained silent for a moment. ‘The Power of Nine is a very strong power that can be obtained by combining the power of all Bijuu. Whoever owns the power afterwards will be extremely powerful.’

That would explain why Madara wants the Bijuus at all cost. Not only to get back his Horcruxes, but also to become very powerful. Why did Obito want Kakashi to know about this? Still, Kakashi had no clue. Now that he knew about the Power of Nine, Kakashi understood even less what Obito’s intention was to make him listen to his conversation with Madara.

While Hashirama and Kakashi were waiting for Minato’s return, Kakashi did not come to a conclusion. So he just sighed in frustration, then said, ‘There is something else I’d like to know about Madara. How in Merlin’s sake did he convince all the members of Akatsuki to make him the most powerful wizard in existence? No one who’s right in their senses would follow such a mad man.’

Hashirama sighed. ‘Because Madara is a master of manipulation.’


	7. The Heir of Uchiha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading (maybe loop it):  
> Hans Zimmer | Attack| https://youtu.be/2p0rVpyxnwI

_Obito – Flashback, 10 years ago_

_‘A world full of victors. A world full of peace. A world full of love. That’s the world I want to create.’_

Madara’s words still echoed in Obito’s head like it was yesterday that he heard them for the first time. While he was walking down the corridor of the manor Akatsuki had made their headquarters, he remembered every single word because it had become some kind of mantra for him.

 _A world full of victors._ No one had to go through hell like him. No one would have to suffer from being called weak or worthless.

 _A world full of peace._ No war, no fights anymore. No bloodshed. What a wonderful picture to paint! Everyone living in peace together.

 _A world full of love._ Where no one had to live alone and unloved. Where everyone was free to love and live like they wanted to.

The imagination of this world warmed Obito’s heart every single time because that was the world he wanted Kakashi to live in. In harmony, in peace, with nothing to suffer from anymore. And where no child had to grow up without its parents and become famous because of the most terrible thing that ever happened in its life.

From that day two years ago when Madara told Obito about his dream, it slowly became Obito’s dream, too. He really liked the idea of a world without pain. Where everyone was able to live the life they deserved. At first, Obito had his doubts if Madara was telling him the truth. But whenever they talked, the boy was more and more convinced that Madara really wanted to create this world. And when Obito asked if Madara knew who killed his parents, the old man’s expressions softened and he looked like he was truly sorry for Obito’s loss. ‘I know who did, and I will tell you about it one day. But first, you need to show me that you can handle the truth and become stronger so we can create that world in which no one has to experience what you went through.’

Of course Obito wanted to know the truth about what really happened when he was only five years old. So he just asked, ‘How do you want to create that world?’

‘We will create a world of dreams. Is that not a wonderful goal to achieve?’

Indeed, it was. And that was why Obito walked in these halls without feeling uneasy anymore. His first intention of Madara turned out wrong. He did not seem to be the evil leader of Akatsuki. Madara Uchiha knew exactly what he wanted. Although he had not told Obito why and how exactly he wanted to create this world of dreams by now, the seventeen-year-old was sure that he had a very good reason and plan. Maybe he wanted to keep someone safe, too. Or he was just a kind man with a big heart, but it was not his manner to show that very well. Whatever it was – Obito wanted to know everything about that dream. Madara had promised him to tell him more about the world of dreams and how to achieve it if he made progress in training his Sharingan.

‘It’s a real loss that you only have one remaining eye, Obito. You can only achieve your true Sharingan power with both of your eyes. That is why you need to awaken the Power of Nine as soon as possible. Only then we can make our dream become reality.’

 _That means if Kakashi and I are together, then we will be even more powerful,_ Obito thought. Back then he did not know that this thought would come back to his mind someday and really help him out. So he just continued walking towards the room where he was meeting with his Master today.

‘Welcome, Obito. It is good to see you.’

‘It’s a pleasure, Master.’ Obito sat down on the little black sofa on Madara’s opposite and told him about his latest progress. The elder wizard nodded, but his face did not show any emotion. This was nothing new, but in the beginning Obito had to get used to the fact that his Master almost never showed emotions. Except for his pleased smile from now and then.

‘You surely got stronger, but you need to try harder, Obito. You will be my right arm in the near future. I promised you that, right? For that, you need to become a lot more powerful. You are the powerful Heir of Uchiha. But only together we can create our world of dreams. Since you are a clever man, you already know that, right, Obito?’

The young man nodded. ‘Yes, Master. Of course I will become stronger so we can bring peace to the world.’

Now Madara smiled contently, and Obito felt very good because of that. Only a few more months, maybe a year, and he would be a worthy right arm to Madara. This thought elated him, like he was finally able to do something with his life.

‘May I go to my training session with Sasori now? He promised me to show me something new today.’

‘Very eager to learn something new, I see. You can go, Obito, if you promise me to try harder.’

‘Sure, Master. I will do my best.’ With a joyful grin, Obito jumped to his feet and politely nodded towards his Master.

 _A world full of victors, full of peace, full of love. That’s the world I want to create_ , Obito thought while leaving the room.


	8. Flesh, Blood and Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to listen to this piece of music while reading:  
> Pandora Journey | Transcendence | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tV6VOYNarPU

_Kakashi_

‘I need to do _what?!’_ Naruto almost freaked out when his father told him that Kakashi would be around him all day long from now on. ‘Dad, no, I can’t –’

‘No backtalk, son,’ Minato interrupted him brusquely. ‘Kakashi will protect you from any harm and also be your personal teacher from now on. It’s getting serious, Naruto, and we cannot lose you and Kurama at any cost. You’re dismissed from classes and any school activities from tomorrow on. Kakashi, you, too. Both of you will train in the dungeons. And Naruto, you will move from the Gryffindor tower to Kakashi’s dormitory during the nights. I’ll make sure there will be an extra bed for you.’

It was the first time Kakashi heard of that, but he understood that this was necessary to protect Naruto best.

‘I won’t –!’

‘You _will,’_ Minato emphatically insisted and looked at his son with narrowed eyebrows. ‘Believe me, Naruto, it’s best for you. We’re on the edge of a war.’

That took the wind out of the blonde boy’s sails. ‘A … a war …?’

‘Unfortunately, yes. But you cannot talk to anyone about that, did you hear me?’

Finally giving in, Naruto sighed and nodded. ‘Yes, Dad.’ Then he followed Kakashi out of the office with his head lowered.

They only had two months, most likely less since Kakashi assumed that Obito would find the Kyuubi very quickly. But on the other hand, the Kyuubi was very safe inside the Golden Snitch Naruto was carrying around all day. Kakashi had to make sure that Naruto was protected, but also that he quickly learned how to defend himself and fight. Not easy for a second-year student. Almost impossible.

They would start with the private training sessions tomorrow. Minato promised to find a good reason to tell everyone else about Kakashi and Naruto not being able to take part in classes, but there would be questions. It wasn’t common that a teacher and a student were freed for private reasons.

‘Naruto, listen to me.’ Kakashi looked at the boy next to him on the other bed. When they got back from the headmaster’s office, another bed had been standing next to Kakashi’s already. And now Naruto was laying in it, averted and curled up under his blanket. ‘I know that you do not like the current situation. Neither do I. I’d rather teach the same stuff over and over again every year for the rest of my life than preparing students for a war. But we can’t change what will happen, so we need to be ready for the case of emergency.’

The boy remained silent. Kakashi understood that this was no easy situation for him. On the edge of puberty, separated from his friends and usual life, observed night and day from now on. Not the dream life of a young man.

‘You can trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to teach you –’

‘Stop telling me that I need to become stronger,’ Naruto interrupted him. ‘I already know that. And I also figured that this war will be about me and Kurama.’

‘No, that’s not right.’

Now Naruto sat up in bed. His hair was already messy and he looked extremely exhausted. ‘Why will there be a war then?’

Since Kakashi did not know if Minato told his son anything yet, he asked what Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and what was going on at the moment in the magical world. It wasn’t much, and so he decided to tell the boy what he needed to know. That there was a group of wizards called Akatsuki that was capturing the Bijuus to enslave people.

‘Why would they do that?’ Naruto asked unbelievingly. ‘That’s terrible!’

‘Indeed. And the leader of Akatsuki is a mad old wizard. It would take too long now to explain everything in detail, but his name is Madara Uchiha and he wants the Kyuubi by any chance to become even more powerful. That is why you both need protection. And you need to learn how to fight and defend yourself.’

For a while there was silence between them, but at some point Naruto mumbled, ‘That Madara guy must be a pitiful, lonely old man if he wants to enslave mankind just to make them like him.’

Surprised, Kakashi looked at the boy. He hadn’t told him anything about Madara’s life yet, but he surely was a lonely man, and that most likely drove him mad. He had murdered his whole family and so many other people. Kakashi wasn’t sure what Madara’s intentions were or why he wanted to use the Power of Nine, but he was sure Naruto nailed it down pretty much. That made him think of Obito again. Why did he support Madara in his madness? Had he been brainwashed? Hashirama mentioned that Madara was a great manipulator so it was definitely possible.

‘Professor? Are you alright?’ The worried voice of the boy made Kakashi shake his head. He got lost in thoughts again and surely Naruto noticed that.

‘It’s nothing,’ he waved it off, but the boy insisted, ‘It didn’t look like nothing. You can trust me too, Professor, you know. We’re in this together now.’

That serious side of Naruto was new to Kakashi who had just met him as the funny and loud, sometimes annoying young boy who was trying to get attention too hard sometimes. It was good to see that Naruto was more mature than Kakashi had thought. That would make things a lot easier.

‘Thank you, Naruto,’ Kakashi answered and smiled, but he was sure Naruto didn’t see it because of the mask. ‘It means a lot, but I’m fine. We should go to sleep so we’re ready to train tomorrow.’

But Kakashi was far away from fine when he turned off the light. Everything in him was still a mess of contradictions. Since he had discovered that Obito was alive, everything flamed up again: The intense feelings from twelve years ago, the urge to touch and kiss Obito, the longing to be at his side again. Like not a single day had gone by. Kakashi was surprised that his feelings were still that strong despite the long time. It was irrational, not logical to love someone after such a long time. Yet here he was, thinking about Obito in every free second. 

On the other hand, his head was screaming to stay away from Obito. He was the enemy, a part of Akatsuki and Madara’s right arm. Obito wasn’t the Obito Kakashi remembered and wanted back so badly.

Again, Kakashi decided that no one, absolutely nobody must know about Tobi’s real identity. And with that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

When Kakashi and Naruto went down to the dungeons in the next morning, a few students looked at them with interest when they walked by.

‘I’d rather sit and learn something in the classroom right now,’ Naruto grunted while they walked down the stairs. Since Naruto wasn’t a very good student, that surprised Kakashi a little. But it only showed how badly Naruto wanted to avoid the upcoming events.

‘I know,’ Kakashi replied empathetically. ‘Believe me, I’d love to teach you and the other Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors some new spells at the moment. But we have to do this now, there’s no other way. Do you have Kurama with you?’

The boy nodded. ‘Of course. I always carry him with me.’

‘Good. Don’t ever leave him out of sight.’

Naruto suddenly stopped walking and looked at Kakashi with a look the older one wasn’t able to interpret completely. It was a mix of worry, fear and curiosity. Then he asked, ‘May I ask you something, Professor Hatake?’

Kakashi slowly nodded, not sure what his student was up to. ‘Sure, go on.’

‘I … I heard some stories from your youth. About you and a boy from Gryffindor.’

Immediately, a shadow fell over Kakashi’s face. ‘Who told you these stories?’ he asked suspiciously.

‘Professor Might.’

Gai, that brat! Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut about things that were none of his business? Internally, Kakashi cursed him, then he tried to sound normal when he said, ‘Well, Professor Might talks a lot all day long. Don’t believe everything that comes out of his mouth.’

But as soon as Kakashi continued walking again, Naruto asked, ‘Is it not true then that you lost your boyfriend back then?’

Breathing in sharply, Kakashi stopped and faced Naruto directly. ‘Why did he even tell you these old stories?’

‘Well, umm … I asked Professor Might why you look so sad sometimes when you think no one is watching you, and he told me that you lost your boyfriend many years ago and still grieve about him.’

Surprised, Kakashi raised his eyebrows. Obviously, he hadn’t been careful enough not to let his emotions shine through sometimes.

‘I’m so sorry, Professor!’ Naruto started to gesture around wildly and spoke fast. ‘I didn’t mean to be rude or anything. I just wanted to know if it’s true. And that I will try my best to make you proud and distract you if I can.’

For some reason, that touched Kakashi’s heart very deeply. He had expected to be asked curious questions now, but not to get condolences. And as much as he appreciated Naruto’s honest and kind words, as amusing he found them, too.

‘Well then, Naruto Uzumaki,’ he said with a smile, ‘distract me with your progress. I bet you can take my breath away soon.’

Naruto indeed took Kakashi’s breath away. And not only once. The boy was a natural talent. Which definitely surprised Kakashi. When Kakashi explained some theories to Naruto about spells and how they were used, Naruto could not keep that information very well. But when it came to practising them, he learned quickly and was fast in using them properly. Minato’s son would make a pretty good Auror one day.

During the time Kakashi and Naruto spent together, the teacher learned a lot about his student and told him things in return. Naruto was curious about Kakashi’s own time at Hogwarts and his training as Auror. And Kakashi was very surprised what laid behind Naruto’s funny facade. He sometimes was a severe and calm boy, too. And naïve, which Kakashi found a bit amusing.

‘I really want to become the Minister for Magic one day,’ he told Kakashi in one of their training sessions.

‘And why? That’s a pretty big job with a lot of responsibility.’

‘Everyone here thinks I’m stupid. I’m not good in school and I am clumsy. And some students think just because I am the headmaster’s son I think better of myself or something like that. But that’s not true. Even though I’m not good at some things, I really want to show people that no matter who you are, you can achieve your dreams if you work hard for them.’

Surprised and also recognising, Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto like he saw him for the first time. Surely it wasn’t easy for him to be Minato’s son. He probably had to deal with a lot of prejudices, too. And that reminded Kakashi of Obito. Although the situation was different, the two had something in common: They were both famous for something they weren’t responsible for. Obito survived an attack that killed his parents. And Naruto was the headmaster’s son, which already made him being known by everyone in the school. Both Obito and Naruto weren’t really seen by the others for who they were. Only how they wanted to be seen: As the boy who survived and the headmaster’s son.

Kakashi made a decision when he heard about Naruto’s dream. The teacher wanted to help his student to achieve it. Since he hadn’t been able to help Obito, he now really wanted to help Naruto with all his power. That blonde boy with the big grin and loud laugh really touched his heart and Kakashi believed that he could make the world a better place someday. Kakashi was sure that the Obito he left in the forest twelve years ago would have approved of this. Showing the world that you were not only what they assumed you were.

‘If you want to become the Minister for Magic one day, you need to continue practising now. Attack me!’ Kakashi demanded, trying not to show how deeply he was touched in that moment. A big grin appeared on Naruto’s face, then he nodded eagerly and casted a spell.


End file.
